A controller is described in German Patent Application No. 38 02 241, for example. This electronic controller has a code memory for at least one code word for definition of the respective individual design version of the respective vehicle, the respective program sections, data records, input and/or output channels being directly controllable as a function of the code word contained in the code memory. The totality of all program sections, data records, input and/or output channels for all vehicle versions is stored uniformly in each controller. The controller described there is customized as follows for a certain vehicle design version. The first bit of the code word controls a system demand control over an absolute pressure sensor or, alternatively, a system demand control over a load signal from the air flow meter; the second bit activates an idling control having an idling characteristic curve which depends on engine rpm and load or, alternatively, an idling control having an idling characteristic curve contact selection; the third bit determines whether or not an overrun fuel cutoff is to be activated, preferably using a firing angle change limitation; the fourth bit provides for an alternative choice between an ignition control having two engine characteristics maps with load gradient-dependent switching and an ignition control having one engine characteristics map with the respective idling characteristic curve, etc. One of two alternatives is thus specified by each bit of the code word, and the respective parameter or the respective engine characteristics map is selected from the totality of data stored in the controller as a function of the alternative determined by the respective bit. The assignment of a bit of the code word to a parameter or an engine characteristics map is thus made directly.